A Protoss's first look at thanksgiving
by 6-4 pilot
Summary: After Alarak destroys the Fairy Tail guild hall again, can he and Artanis save Thanksgiving?


**Here is the Thanksgiving special. Same things as the Halloween one (Pairings, alternate universe that may be canon if multi-pairing route is chose, Ultear alive, etc.)**

* * *

Artanis was managing the day to day activities that came from being hierarch when a member of Fairy Tail came and handed him a letter. Curious, he ripped open the letter and read the message inside it. It was an invitation to a Thanksgiving party held in Fairy Tail's guild hall. He knew what Thanksgiving was after he asked Hisui what other Terran holiday there was after Halloween during a meeting with her and her father to maintain friendly relations with each other. He wondered if he should go. On one hand, his people needed their leader since being forced to live here with the Terrans of Fiore but on the other, the Fairy Tail mages will most likely force him to participate and Alarak may go there and personally destroy the Guild hall again. It was then that the Fairy Tail mage said something that made him decide to go to the party.

"Alarak is going to the party." Said the Fairy Tail mage.

Well that decided it.

* * *

Later

Fairy Tail guild hall

* * *

To his surprise, Artanis found Alarak sitting in a table with Meredy and Angel. Elfman, Gajeel, and Natsu were hovering around Alarak, challenging him to a fight.

"Come and fight us! Alarak!" Declared Natsu

"Yeah! Fight like a man!" Yelled Elfman.

"You got this coming to you for a long time!" Said Gajeel.

"Are you idiots trying to get the Guild hall destroyed!?" Yelled Lucy, holding Natsu back with Evergreen and Levy doing the same with Elfman and Gajeel respectively. "You know what happens when Alarak fights here!"

"I rather not lose money I earned get wasted on repairing the Guild hall due to your stupidity!" Yelled Evergreen, smacking Elfman with her fan.

"Gajeel, please! Fight someone else!" Begged Levy. "I'm fine!"

"You remember your promise to me, Alarak?" Said Meredy, holding the shaking Alarak. "You promised to not destroy anything today. Please keep it." Begged Meredy with a puppy eye look. Alarak just ignored her as he was trying his best to not kill the three impudent Fairy Tail mages for daring to try and face him in combat after he said that he will not fight today. Not like it was going to work on him anyway.

"Oh, let them fight. It'll be amusing." Said Angel, wanting to see Alarak destroy something.

"YOU"RE NOT HELPING!" Yelled Lucy, Evergreen, Levy, and Meredy. Angel just smirked. Artanis then walked up to them.

"Greeting everyone. How is everything proceeding?" Asked Artanis, causing everyone to turn to him. Meredy took this chance and dragged Alarak away from the group with Angel following.

"Oh thank Mavis, you're here Artanis. These idiots have been demanding Alarak to fight them ever since he got here." Said Lucy.

"I see. What is the purpose of asking Alarak to fight you three?" Asked Artanis. Everyone in Fairy Tail knew that Alarak, after the first few time he fought in the guild hall, that he always destroyed the guild hall. Yet, the three that just challenged Alarak including Gray always asked Alarak to fight them, despite the fact they knew what would happen.

"He's a man and real man fight to prove their manly!" Yelled Elfman, getting a smack from Evergreen for his answer.

"Idiot! Did all those times he knock you out mean nothing to you!?" Yelled Evergreen.

"I want to fight him. He's tough as Gildarts if not more." Said Natsu, making Lucy groan. If someone was stronger than him, he will always try and fight them.

"He insulted shrimp! He's got to pay!" Yelled Gajeel. Nobody insults his shrimp.

"Gajeel. All he said was that he thinks that the reason I have a small chest compared to everyone else is because I had a flat chest mother." Said Levy. She was a little upset that Alarak brought it up but she wasn't going to have anyone fight him to get him to apologize.

"I see. Well, is there any sort of special event for this holiday?" Asked Artanis.

"Just a big dinner. Nothing else." Said Lucy, letting go of Natsu with Evergreen and Levy doing the same. The three boys then pouted or grinded their teeth at missing an opportunity to fight Alarak.

"What exactly will be in the menu then?" Asked Artanis.

"Turkey, gravy, potatoes, various meats, etc." Said Levy

"I see. Where is the rest of your team Lucy?" Asked Artanis. Gray also challenges Alarak to fight as well but not as often as Elfman, Gajeel, and Natsu. He was not as stupid as them. Erza would be here to keep them in line so they won't challenge Alarak. Artanis also noticed that Wendy, Happy, Pantherlily, and Carla were not as well.

"Erza and Gray went on a mission. They should be back soon. Wendy went with Pantherlily Happy, Carla, and Mirajane to get the turkeys." Said Lucy.

"Where is Sayla?" Asked Artanis. As if on cue, someone grabbed Artanis from behind and wrapped their arms around him. He turned his head to see Sayla hugging him. Her chest pressed against him.

"Miss me?" Asked Sayla.

"Yes. You have proven to be a trusted ally and a good friend." Said Artanis, making Sayla blush at the praise. It was then that the rest of team Natsu came with the turkeys and some bags of food. Mirajane, upon seeing Artanis and Sayla, squealed in joy. After checking that they have everything, Mirajane had everyone help prepare for the upcoming feast. Meanwhile Meredy and Angel were arguing with each other.

"He loves me more!" Yelled Meredy.

"No, he loves me more." Said Angel, looking at her gloved hand. "We have more in common."

"He met me first and we had more time together than you did with him." Said Meredy.

"If you call meeting him with your chest on his face as a first meeting then yeah. You did." Said Angel, making Meredy blush at the mention of when she first met Alarak. Alarak, meanwhile, was looking at this fight with amusement. He heard of Terran females fighting over males but he never thought it was amusing. He then felt a hand grab his and he turned to see Kamika. She motioned him to follow her and he obliged as the verbal fight grew boring. He followed her until they were clear of the two. She turned around and gave a peck on his armored neck.

"How's it been?" Asked Kamika.

"*Growls* Boring and dull. The remaining Dark Guilds are in hiding and I cannot find any of the hybrid, Protoss, Zerg, or Terrans that serve Amon. The Tal'darim are getting restless as well. We need something to kill." Said Alarak. "Though you're presence provides a comfort of sorts."

Kamika blushed at being told that she was keeping him calm. It made her feel special. Ultear was watching from the shadows and sighed in relief that Alarak was not focused on Meredy. She was too young to get into guys! She didn't care what Meredy said, she will not approve of Alarak going out with Meredy. She rather die than accept it. It was then that Meredy, seeing Alarak with Kamika, marched up to them and grabbed Alarak's arm.

"He's mine!" Yelled Meredy, hugging the arm she grabbed on to while also being careful of the blade that was attached to it. Angel soon joined and another verbal match happened again. Oh, this amused Alarak very much. It amused him even more when Flare came and joined in after being picked up by some of his warriors. Artanis, however, found it annoying whenever it happens to him, which was happening to him now since the guest from the other guilds, Hisui, and Cosmos were here now and everything was ready. He groaned in annoyance when he saw them all fighting over who gets to sit next to him. Eventually, after some negotiations, it was agreed that Artanis and Alarak will sit next to each other and their respective crushes will stay away from them for the time being. After that Makarov told a speech and everyone eat after that. Alarak and Artanis just watched them eat from afar after excusing themselves since they can't consume Terran foods.

"*Scoffs* It amuses me that Terrans find ways to waste time." Said Alarak, wanting to go back to the Death Fleet now.

"You should be respectful, Alarak. These ways are to help Terrans cope with losses or to cherish the time they have with their friends." Said Artanis.

"Yes. Yes. You said those things already to me many times and I wish to hear them no longer." Said Alarak. Artanis sighed in annoyance. Alarak was incorrigible as always. He was about to speak again when Elfman yelled.

"Watch out! A men's table if heading for you!" Yelled Elfman. The two Protoss turned to see a table heading for them. Out of instinct, Alarak used his psionics to destroy the table. Hitting it and, unfortunately, hitting all the food as well, turning them to dust. Everyone then turned toward Alarak, who looked like he didn't care at destroying the feast.

"You destroyed the food!" Yelled Natsu, getting up and charging at Alarak. "You asked for it!" Yelled Natsu as he lit his fist in fire. Alarak then held up Natsu with his psionics and threw across the room, hitting Gray and Gajeel. Sure enough, another brawl started much to Artanis's dismay. He sighed in frustration before getting out of the Guild hall before it was destroyed, deciding to do something to make up for Alarak's destruction of the party at Fairy Tail's guild hall.

* * *

Later

* * *

Lucy was at her home, writing in her journal and eating a sandwich. She was starving and it was all because of Alarak! He went up and destroyed the feast and later the Guild Hall. She wanted to go up to him and Lucy kick him to submission if it wouldn't get her killed. She heard a knock and sure enough a Protoss Zealot was there waiting for her to answer.

"Lucy Heartfilia. I have a message from the hierarch. He wants you to come to this location." Said the Zealot before stepping aside so she can leave. Lucy wondered what Artanis wanted so she decided to come along with the Zealot. He led her to a grassy plain and sure enough, everyone from the party at Fairy Tail were there with a grand feast being held by the Protoss's version of tables and plates. She looked in amazement before going to her team.

"This is amazing! Did Artanis do this?" Asked Lucy to Erza, who smiled before answering.

"Yes. Apparently he wanted to apologize for Alarak destruction of the feast at the guild hall." Said Erza.

"So, where is Alarak?" Asked Lucy, not wanting him around to ruin another feast.

"Right here." Said Alarak, behind Lucy. She screamed in shock before backing away. "And your friends attacked me. I merely defended myself." Said Alarak before going to the dinner table with several turkeys floating with him.

"He brought the turkeys?" Asked Lucy.

"Yes. I guess he wanted to apologize for the guild hall." Said Wendy, optimistically.

"I seriously doubt that child." Said Carla.

"In either case, let's just enjoy the party Artanis gave us." Said Erza, before joining everyone else in the table. Artanis looked on as the Terrans ate. He was happy that this went well.

"So hierarch, I see your plan went well." Said Alarak.

"Yes. It was the least I can do for you destruction of their feast and their hall." Said Artanis.

"Hmph. If they wanted it to stand then they should have restrained their warriors more." Said Alarak. Artanis sighed before continuing.

"You brought the main course Alarak. Why?" Asked Artanis.

"As an offering of forgiveness. I broke my word Artanis and it annoys me. I did it to appease them and I will participate in some of their jobs to help repair their guild hall. That way I will have repaid my debt to them and I will have some fun as well." Said Alarak before leaving. Artanis looked at him as Alarak warped away.

"Perhaps there was some good in him after all." Artanis thought before joining the Terrans in their feast.


End file.
